


What Next? Option Four?

by Jezzkaa91



Series: What Next? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, How Do I Tag, No Cannon at all, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzkaa91/pseuds/Jezzkaa91
Summary: Willow (Female Harry) finds herself designing a dress and falling far too quickly for a known playboy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Series: What Next? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	What Next? Option Four?

Willow came to in a dirty alleyway. A quick check of her memory told her she was currently in New York, eighteen, and her new last name was Black. Along with those memories came the knowledge that she was heiress to a fortune and that she had recently moved to the States. 

Willow threw a quick cleaning charm at her clothes and bag she stepped out of the alley onto the bustling street. 

Looking around curiously she noted the coffee shop across the street, deciding she needed to look through the leather bag she had, she moved with the flow of people and into the shop. Ordering an earl gray at the counter she collected her to-go cup and found an empty table in the corner.

Sitting she started to pull out things from her bag that she hoped would jog memories. 

A laptop gave her the passwords she would need for all her accounts, a fashion magazine and a journal that knocked loose that she was a dress designer, a cell phone that had three contacts brought a wave of sadness letting her know she had lost someone important, and a set of keys with a paw charm let her know where her new apartment was, and a wallet that had cards and ID and no real memory with it other than her codes to use for the cards. 

With a sigh, she shuffled everything back into her bag except for the laptop that she popped open to check emails to see if she had any new clients. When nothing came from that she snapped the machine closed, put it away, and threw out her now cold tea on her way out the door. 

Suddenly she was on her ass and a little dazed.

"Oh god, Tony! You can't just go running people over." A female voice exclaimed as a man's work-roughened hand came into view.

"Sorry, we should have watched where we are walking, isn't that right Miss Potts." The man -Tony- said as Willow placed her hand in his. 

He pulled a little too hard and she ended up falling into his chest this time. 

"So sorry." Willow apologized, taking a step back. 

"Ohhhh British, how lovely." Was the excited reply. "Let me buy you a coffee to make up for knocking you over...or would it be tea...unless you want dinner." 

"No, but thank you Mr…?" Willow wanted to at least show proper manners. 

"Tony Stark, at your service milady." Tony introduced himself, raising the hand he was still holding to kiss her knuckles. 

Willow flushed a deep pink and tugged on her hand, this man was terribly charming. 

"Willow Black, it's a pleasure." She introduced herself, tugging long ignored etiquette from memory. 

"Not yet it isn't." Willow heard Tony mutter when she likely wasn't supposed to. 

"I am very sorry for running into you Mr. Stark, but I am late for an appointment. If you'll excuse me." Willow said pointedly tugging on her hand again. 

She was let go this time much to her relief. 

"Until next time then Miss Black." Was half yelled at her back as she strode down the sidewalk. 

When Willow finally reached her new flat she dropped her keys and bag on a table by the door and went to collapse on the couch. She laid there for a while trying to think about everything she had seen when Death and the others showed her snippets of the other universes they had chosen for her. 

This wasn't the one with the Elves, that had more of a medieval look to it. Then she realized the man with the glow in his chest that she had been knocked over by was the same as the one with the 'gods'. 

Snorting willow decided a nice hot bath and early to bed sounded like a marvelous way to end the first day of her new life. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Unknown to Willow on the other side of town a billionaire playboy philanthropist was doing an in-depth background search on her. Tony had hacked into all the databases around the world looking for any information on Willow Black. 

What he found made him feel sorry for the girl, but it made him plot a way to get in contact with her as well. 

She had been orphaned at the age of two during a home invasion, her mother's sister raised her until the age of thirteen when her godfather won custody after abuse allegations, he had passed three years later in a hit and run leaving her alone, she then fought and won for her emancipation. 

She was currently eighteen, a budding fashion designer, loved big dogs, and had finished her schooling at an accelerated rate. And there was his in, Pepper needed a new dress for the Halloween charity gala next month, and he just found who would make it. 

Tony clapped and rubbed his hands together, gleeful at the chance to speak to the young woman with hair black as pitch and eyes the color of acid. 

__________________________________

It was a few days later that Willow was checking her emails again when one popped up about a dress for a charity gala. Clicking it open it had very little information, just that the client was Pepper Potts, and she was requesting a meeting that afternoon to speak about what she wanted, and the message was sent from Stark Inc. 

Willow quickly replied that she could make the meeting and suggested the coffee shop that she had first visited when she arrived. Looking at the clock and calculating the time she had, Willow rushed off to shower and dress. 

Two hours later found Willow sitting at a table by the windows when she saw Mr. Stark and a beautiful redhead walk into the cafe and right towards her. 

Standing she shook Miss Potts hand first. "Miss Potts, Thank you for contacting me, it would be wonderful to create a dress for you," Willow said in place of a greeting. "Please sit, we can get started." She motioned Miss Potts to the chairs across from where she had been sitting.

Turning to Mr. Stark Willow took his offered hand as well. "Mr. Stark, lovely to see you again." 

Disengaging from his hold with a twist of her wrist Willow took her seat again looking directly at Miss Potts, and ignoring the pouting Mr. Stark she asked. "What are you wanting your dress to look like Miss Potts?"

"Pepper, please! I was hoping for more of an evening gown, something that will flatter me. That's really all." Pepper told Willow. 

"Willow then if you don't mind terribly." She replied as she dug out a folder with a couple of designs she had recently thought up along with a blank sheet of paper. 

"Look at these and tell me what your favorite parts of them are." Willow said as she handed over the designs and then started drawing just an outline of a woman's figure. 

"I like the high neckline, the scoop back, the hidden slit in the skirt, and the lack of adornments." Pepper told her after she carefully looked over the papers.

Willow nodded along as she drew her new idea now that she had a hint of what Pepper was looking for. 

"What no plunge Pep? I thought you would go for the plunge, Happy would like the plunge." Mr. Stark nattered. "I do like the hidden slit, I'm glad you like it too, I think Happy will like it."

Willow looked up briefly asking. "Will Mr. Stark be accompanying you, Pepper?"

"No! Oh god no!" Pepper looked and sounded horrified at the mere idea. "But if you are willing to make a tie for my partner I would appreciate that." 

Willow nodded and finished her sketch. Handing it over to pepper she explained fabric options. "Personally I would use either raw silk or satin, and with your complexion, I think a leaf green or a royal blue would look lovely." 

Willow took a small amount of pride in the look of pleasure that crossed Pepper's face at her quick design. 

The neckline held a gentle scoop that would only fall an inch below where her collar bones were, the fabric would hug her body close before flaring around her hips to fall in a full skirt with a wedge slit that would only show glimpses of her leg, the shoulder straps were thick to hold the front up but then they broke into crossing straps to look like a spider's web across the back and connected to the edges of a deep plunge that would go to the tail bone covering enough skin to not make it look trashy. 

“Raw Silk I think. In the green.” Pepper said decisively. “This is absolutely beautiful.”

Willow beamed at Pepper preening slightly. “Thank you, Pepper, Why don't we set a two-hour appointment aside some time in the next week for measuring and to actually pick the color out of some fabric swatches I have in Raw silk?” She asked after she got her smile under control. 

“Tomorrow, Three o’clock at Stark tower.” Tony decided for Pepper as she was still looking at the rough draft. 

“Sounds good to me Mr. Stark, tha-” Willow was cut off by Mr. Stark.

“Tony, Mr. Stark was my father. And if you don't like Tony I could be Anthony instead.” Tony said, hating that she was being so formal with him. 

“Tony, Call me Willow then please.” Willow offered the use of her first name as her manners demanded of her. 

Reaching across the table she picked up the draft of her design up, and offered her other hand for Pepper to shake again. “I will see you tomorrow.” she said politely, wanting to get away and get to work on finding the right color for her newest dress. 

When Willow arrived at home she dropped her folder off in the bedroom that was acting like her design room and went to change into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top so she could be comfortable as she made a final draft of the new dress. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


The next day was a Thursday and Stark tower was like a beehive, everyone rushing around to get what they needed finished quickly. 

Willow just watched the activity for a few moments before she was cutting a path through the madness to the front desk to check-in for her appointment with Pepper and Tony. 

“Hello, How can I help you?” The overly chipper voice of the receptionist carried over the din of the lobby. 

“I have a Three o’clock with Miss Potts and Mr. Stark.” Willow got right to the point not wanting to deal with the fake happy person. 

“Miss Black?” The man asked and Willow nodded. “Here is your visitor's pass, you will need to scan it in the elevator and it will take you to the floor needed. From there you will need room four.” He gave instruction, probably noticing her want to get a move on. 

Clipping the pass to the top of her dress pants Willow thanked him with a tip of her head and headed over to the elevators that he had indicated. 

The conference room was empty when she arrived. Willow decided to start setting out the options she had brought for the raw silk along with a few options she had snatched up in satin. On a separate piece of paper she had drawn a few ideas she had for a little bit of embroidery to stick into the Halloween theme that she knew would be part of the gala after she had done a little research, she had also brought a few pieces of jewelry that stayed with the spider theme of the dress that she had magicked up the night before.

The door opened and Willow turned greeting on her lips only to pause at the sight of Tony standing there in a suit, he cut quite the figure, all long lean clean lines, well-groomed and he held an air of total confidence in himself. 

Not that it wasn't the same when he was dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, but Willow had always been a sucker for a man in a suit. And this man was a sight to behold in a suit. 

Shaking her head a little Willow tried to get her brain off the line of Tony’s wide shoulders. 

“Good afternoon Tony, I hope you've had a good day.” Willow’s voice sounded a little breathless to her, she cleared her throat in an attempt to get everything back under control. 

“Why hello there Willow, my day just got much better.” Tony said as he let his eyes roam from her high heel encased feet, along the line of her hip-hugging dress pants, to the slim cut of her deep burgundy sweater. 

Pepper shoved Tony in the shoulder to get him to move further into the room as her own eyes pursued the cuts of fabric laid out on the table. 

“Willow.” Pepper greeted shortly, she was a busy woman and wanted to get things moving. 

The two hours they had set aside for the fitting went quickly, filled with chatter on fabric choices and the subtle embroidery that Willow had suggested, everything was decided on fairly quickly and Pepper left the room happy with what they had accomplished, she had even chosen a set of the jewelry that Willow had brought along with her and they had discussed shoes to match the dress that Willow would supply. 

The rest of September and the beginnings of October saw the three of them sometimes accompanied by a fourth meeting for fittings and alterations every week as Willow wanted this dress to be perfect, it would be the first time a high profile person wore her design. 

___________________________________________________________________________

For Tony the time he was able to spend with Willow was filled with trying to figure her out. The young woman had a spark of attraction in her eyes every time she looked at him, but she never responded to him flirting with her. 

He wondered if it was his reputation that kept her from showing her own interest, but that didn't seem to fit and it confused him. It was when Willow came to deliver Pepper's new dress that he broke down and decided to be brutally blunt with her. 

"So, why won't you go on a date with me?" He asked, feeling slightly wounded.

"I don't date clients Tony, and even if the dress is for Pepper you are paying for it. Therefore you are a client." Willow answered him just as blunt as he had been. 

Tony just blinked at her confused. "So now that the dress is done and paid for, I can ask you on a date and you'll say yes?" He asked hopefully. 

"Yes, Tony. Pick me up at seven." Willow told him before walking out the door.

Tony gave a fist pump into the air. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Willow wasn't really surprised when the idea of going on a date was thrown out the window when Tony came to get her. She had opened the door in skinny jeans and a blood-red cammi, she hadn't had the chance to pull on her sweater after fighting and half losing the battle to get hair. 

The usual ember of last I Tony's eyes when he saw her flared into a bonfire, he had pulled her against him and claimed her mouth in a deep hungry kiss, taking advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue past her lips and map out her mouth. 

Willow had pressed in close to him, enjoying his body heat and the feeling of her softness molding to the contours of his body. She pulled him into her apartment by his tee-shirt, he kicked the door closed behind him and pressed her against the wall. 

It felt like his hand was everywhere as he caressed the curves of Willow's body under her clothes. 

Willow pulled away from the kiss. "Hi." She greeted him breathlessly, everything else she was going to say was lost to a moan as Tony started biting her collarbone. 

"Bedroom?" He asked against the skin of her throat. 

Willow wiggled against him to get away and took his hand pulling him to her bed. 

She didn't take any time in stripping herself and climbing on the bed, earning a deep moan at the view. Tony stripped just as quickly as she did, joining her on the bed between her spread legs. 

He ran his hands up her sides starting from her knees and ending at the curves of her waist, he dipped his head when it was even worth her chest and caught her nipple between his teeth in a quick bite, before moving to the other to give it the same treatment. 

Willow moaned at the sharp pleasure, arching her back into his administration's. 

"Tony please!" She begged him. "I need, please don't tease me." 

Tony knew that with her begging this woman really did  _ need  _ at that moment, so he gave in and with a quick thrust, he was buried deep within her warm wet sex. 

Pausing just long enough for her to get used to his size, he wasn't small but Willow was impossibly tight, gripping him like a vice. 

Tony started off with slow gentle rocking off his hips, kissing Willow passionately. He had no idea why but it felt like he had finally found a missing part of the puzzle. 

Willow was lost to the pleasure she was feeling, that when she dug her nails into Tony's back and scratched him hard enough to draw blood she didn't really notice, but Tony did.

The pain of Willow's nails made Tony forget a slow pace as he too lost his careful control, his hips started moving at a quick almost brutal pace. 

When Tony started to outings into her Slow felt her orgasm rushing at her like a tidal wave, she had no time to warm him as her muscles started to contract around his cock, milking him with each thrust in her. 

Mouth open in a wordless shout Willow collapsed back and held on as Tony chased his own orgasm, she was still moaning as every other thrust he was still hitting her G-spot. 

The only things that gave away Tony reaching his peak was the feeling of heat gushing into her and the pulsing of Tony's cock where it was buried to the hilt brushing what felt like the end of her sex. 

Tony kept them attached as he rolled onto his back, draping her over him like a living blanket.

"Soooo." Willow twitched, she had a feeling that whatever Tony said next would be ridiculous but that she would most likely go along with it anyway. 

"Want to move in with me?"

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing it, I know it's still not the best but I'm working on it.   
> Thank you for reading it....  
> I'll catch you all in options one and three hopefully!
> 
> Let me know what you think so far yeah?


End file.
